


Bucky Chooses Steve

by callmelock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmelock/pseuds/callmelock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wishes Bucky didn't have to dance with those pretty dames instead of him. But he always comes back to him at the end of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Chooses Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, it's my first time posting up to AO3. I usually rp everything rather than write it down. Description isn't my strong suit but I hope you enjoy it?
> 
> Written for Tate
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome

Bucky's been out with some girl tonight and, although Steve knows he has to sometimes, it still hurts, the thought of her being allowed to hold his hand and kiss him in public when they'll never be able to. With them living together now they have to make sure no one knows what they are to each other so there are times when Bucky will flash a smile at a girl or two and turn on the charm. 

So tonight Steve stays up, sat at his cramped desk by the bedroom window watching for Bucky's familiar silhouette. There are times when his attention strays back to his pad and becomes engrossed in his art, sketching out the smooth curves of Bucky's shoulders from memory alone. Only Steve sees that side of the man and it's one he's committed to paper a hundred times over. This one will be hidden carefully beneath a loose floorboard later like the others to keep it safe and hidden.

Time goes on and it starts to get late, Steve glancing at the secondhand watch Bucky bought him last birthday. It's past midnight and he's not back yet. He cranes to look out into the darkness but the lamp posts outside cast little more than a murky amber glow across the street below. Sighing, Steve reaches for the candle stub beside him and goes to snuff it out when he catches a glimpse of someone out the corner of his eye, swaggering down the street with his jacket swung over his shoulder. The man glances up and Steve's face brightens in an instant. Bucky is home.

There's a scramble as Steve almost knocks over his art supplies in his haste to get the door. With a little charcoal staining his cheek, he opens up the door of their first floor flat just in time to watch from the doorway as Bucky bounds up. 

After a night out he's in good spirits and crowds Steve against the doorframe with his much bigger build, one arm leaning up above him. Bucky looks down at him with that charming confident smile of his, smelling of cheap beer and cologne.

"Been waiting up for me then?" Bucky teases lightly in a way that makes Steve smile up at him coyly. There isn't a time when he doesn't wait up for the guy to come home, both after a night out and a late shift. Right now though they can't risk too much here in way of a greeting but there's so little light that Steve dares to find Bucky's waist.

"Make me sound like a lovestruck puppy why don't you," He watches as Bucky laughs softly and glances behind before ushering Steve inside with him.

"Maybe because you are one,"

Once inside Bucky casts his jacket aside and drops down onto the sofa, eyes on Steve as he goes to dig out a beer from the cupboard for them to share. The moment he goes to sit by Bucky he's pulled instead into his lap where his slim frame fits almost perfectly.

"Buck..." Steve whines but there's barely an ounce of resistance or complaint, not when he's spent the evening waiting for Bucky's return. They both know it too when the guy brings up a hand to Steve's narrow waist and just smiles.

So after a little while he settles in and takes a quick swig from the bottle, necking back the cheap stuff. It isn't the best but all they can afford for now. Even so Steve only manages a few mouthfuls of the stuff before a warm hand is wrapped around his and the bottle's guided back to the lips he knows by heart. He watches as Bucky drinks, lips wrapped around the cool glass and watery blue eyes watching Steve with the knowledge he's being studied for a portrait not yet committed to paper.

A silence settles over them once the bottle is lowered and within it is an unspoken question, seen all too clearly in Steve's eyes.

The girl. Was it just a movie and a dance or was it more?

The bottle is put aside, Bucky's mouth wiped clean to save Steve from the taste of cheap beer, and now he brings a hand up to cup his cheek.

"I'll always choose you," Bucky murmurs, voice soft and laced with the affection he's felt for Steve even before their very first kiss at sixteen. He leans in just close enough to brush his lips against Steve's. The moment they touch Steve's eyes flicker shut and a hand moves up to clench in Bucky's shirt.

The words soothe the worries he never seems to be able to bury completely. Each time Bucky makes eyes at a girl it feels as though Steve can't breathe and when he touches them it's as if his heart stops completely. It's foolish he knows, since what he promises is true, but the worry that Bucky won't want him this way anymore always lingers after nights like this. Only Bucky's lips to his, rough hands on his skin and whispered promises keep it at bay.


End file.
